


Send me an Angel

by Dean_Winchester89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Winchester89/pseuds/Dean_Winchester89
Summary: Una classica giornata per i fratelli Winchester o forse no?





	Send me an Angel

Perché io?

P erché noi?

Questesono le domande che mi faccio nelle notti insonni. Che vita avremmo avuto se fossimo stati una famiglia “normale”?  
Anche se mi chiedo cosa sia la normalità, se è quella che viviamo quotidianamente io e Sam, oppure la vita normale è quella monotona di tutti?  
Non credo che troverò mai risposte alle mie domande.  
Una delle poche certezze che ho è che difenderò sempre le persone a me care.  
Guardo fuori dalla finestra, l’alba sta sorgendo.

Beh ormai questa notte è andata; mi alzo e mi vesto senza far rumore ed esco, almeno oggi sarò il primo della fila a ordinare la colazione.  
Come previsto.  
Prendo tutto e torno in camera, Sam è ancora a letto.  
Poggio tutto sul tavolo e mi avvicino, scuotendogli la spalla.  
<” Ehi bella addormentata sveglia, la colazione è pronta.” >  
Ridacchio vedendo la sua faccia addormentata e mi dirigo verso il tavolo, iniziando a tirare fuori la roba, avrei una certa fame.  
Nel mentre la mia mente torna a pensare, ma non è il pensiero che mi assilla da tutta la notte, è un altro stavolta ed ha un volto, quello di Castiel.  
Ora che ci penso non si fa vedere da un po', mi chiedo cosa stia facendo, oh beh quando sarà il momento si farà vedere.  
Noi dobbiamo proseguire con i nostri casi, appena Sam sarà abbastanza sveglio per ragionare.  
Dopo non so quante ore siamo in viaggio, la destinazione non è ancora stata decisa, i fenomeni che si sono verificati sono troppi per aver un solo posto.  
Accendo la radio, non posso guidare senza musica, una canzone è già iniziata ma ho la sensazione di conoscerla, ed è così in effetti appena arriva il momento del ritornello la riconosco del tutto è “ Send me an angel” degli Scorpions. Beh è azzeccata, visto il mio pensiero.  
Mi verrebbe da dire che coincidenza ma io non ci credo a certe cazzate.  
Sospiro e vado avanti se sono segnali si faranno vedere, non posso far altro.  
Guido fino ad una città abbandonata, appena scendiamo la sensazione di essere fissato mi attanaglia, non è assolutamente la prima volta ma stavolta è strano sento troppi occhi che mi fissano; da quando i demoni lavorano insieme?  
A meno che non ci sia un capo a tirare le fila e, parlandoci chiaro, non è una buona cosa se si rivela così.  
Inizio ad esplorare ma sono guardingo, per ora non dirò niente a Sam a meno che non veda qualcosa lui.  
Giuro in questo momento vorrei Cas qui con noi, due occhi in più ci fanno comodo però la mia testardaggine vuole che me la cavi da solo.  
Mi distraggo un attimo e non vedo più Sam.

Dannazione!  
<”Sam! Sammy?! Saaaam”>  
Ma non ricevo nessuna risposta, oh ma stupendo oltre a dover far attenzione devo anche cercare mio fratello, spero stia bene però.  
Sospiro e torno verso baby ho bisogno di un po' di cose.  
Devo mettere la mia testa a tacere, ho bisogno del suo aiuto,  
<”Castiel se non è troppo disturbo io avrei bisogno di te quaggiù”>  
Spero che si faccia vedere o giuro che…  
Ma dai Dean non fare il ridicolo con te stesso, sai di aver bisogno di lui, cerca di convincerlo invece.  
Sussulto quando mi sento posare una mano sulla spalla.  
< “Alla buon ora”> gli dico spiegandogli in velocità cosa è successo.  
Per una volta non so come agire ho la testa vuota come se qualcuno avesse il controllo su di me.  
Faccio fatica a tenere i miei pensieri e di punto in bianco tutto diventa nero, sento solo un fischio assordante.  
Non so dopo quanto tempo apro gli occhi guardandomi attorno, la sensazione di prima è sparita, almeno una cosa buona.  
Vedo Castiel in lontananza e mi tiro su con una notevole fatica, lui si sta occupando dei demoni ed io devo cercare Sam.

Con la testa che gira vado verso un edificio, non capisco cosa ci sia ma sento che mio fratello si trova li dentro ed ora voglio solo trovarlo e andarmene di qua.  
Come previsto trovo Sam, non sembra che sia ferito e questo è strano, per i demoni siamo una minaccia.  
Lo slego e lo porto fuori dopo aver ucciso un paio di quei cosi maledetti.  
Ma ancora non mi torna, non possono essere tutti contro Castiel, in poco ci ritroviamo circondati ma adesso col cavolo che mi mettono fuori gioco.  
Inizio a colpirli stando comunque attento agli altri, Sam stavolta se la deve cavare da solo, dobbiamo uscire da questo inferno.  
Mi sento allo stremo delle forze quando vedo questa luce accecante farsi largo fra di noi, quando riesco di nuovo a vedere noto che tutti i demoni sono spariti e Castiel giace a terra, corro immediatamente da lui e controllo che non abbia ferite quanto meno evidenti.   
Si è solo esaurito come una batteria, per fortuna.

Lo tiro su e mi dirigo verso la macchina, dobbiamo andarcene da questo posto, lo faccio stendere nei sedili posteriori e non appena ho chiuso la portiera salgo in macchina e metto in moto partendo immediatamente, voglio solo andarmene il più lontano possibile da qui.  
Dopo esserci allontanati un po', mi torna in mente quella canzone ed un piccolo sorriso nasce spontaneo sul mio volto.  
Grazie Castiel per esserti unito a noi.  
Abbasso il finestrino e lascio che l’aria mi scorra addosso, non so cosa succederà adesso ma viviamo sempre con un incognita sulla testa.  
La sola cosa che so per certo è che questa è la mia famiglia ed io la proteggerò ad ogni costo.  
La strada scorre sotto le ruote e finalmente posso rilassarmi del tutto.

L’ennesima giornata di lavoro sta finendo, domani staremo a vedere cosa succederà.


End file.
